


This House is on Fire

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Fire, Angst and Feels, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Scene Gone Wrong, misadventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean surprises you with a romantic, candlelit room, but nothing goes as planned





	This House is on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> _This was written for @amanda-teaches (Tumblr) #unluckynumber13 challenge; my prompt was fire and Dean_

You took in a deep breath as he stepped up behind you, releasing it when his calloused fingers ghosted over your bare shoulders, down your arms, and gripped you at your elbows. He couldn’t see it, but you smiled as you leaned back into him, arching your back so that your head hit his chest and your ass pressed into his growing erection. His head dipped and he groaned into your ear, shoving a little more of himself against you.

“I thought you hated chick flicks?” You teased him.

“Sweetheart,” he started, nibbling at your earlobe, “You make me crazy,” he spun you around to look you in the eye, “I’d do anything for you.”

The mighty Dean Winchester; you had reduced him to candlelit bedrooms filled with flowers and tumblers containing top shelf whiskey. You didn’t even need the lights on in the room with the number of candles he had arranged on every flat surface. Every time over the last year he had come back to town he did something else that amazed you and took your breath away.

This was by far the most grand gesture he had ever come up with; it made you suspicious. Not that you didn’t trust him, but after getting to know who was left of Dean’s friends and family, you got the impression that Dean was regarded as somewhat of a ladies man. All of your previous experience with ungodly attractive men, not that anyone compared to Dean, making grand gestures, your first thought was that he had cheated on you. Shaking that thought out of your head, the next, and more likely option, was that he had some bad news that he was trying to break to you.

“What is all this Dean?” You couldn’t help the accusation that crept into your voice.

He took a moment to gauge your tone before he answered, “What, I can’t do a little extra something for my girl?” There was that million dollar smirk, but there was no glint in his eye.

You tried to allow him to lighten the mood, but there had to be a reason. You smiled at him, “No, you can; it’s just been my experience that doing a little extra means that you’re trying to make up for something or trying to soften the blow of telling me that you’ve done something terrible.” Your voice was a whisper by the time you finished talking and your chin had dropped to your chest.

He pulled one hand from where it rested on your back and used it to raise your chin to look him in the eye. “Y/N, I know that you haven’t had the best luck with other guys. I don’t even know what to say about any of that,” he used his thumb to wipe a stray tear from your cheek, “I can’t do anything about what you’ve been through, but I’ll be damned if I will let anyone else make you feel that way again.”

You leaned your face into his palm and closed your eyes. You struggled with yourself to let his words calm you and not feel like you were dooping yourself into trusting him. Dean was different than any other man you had ever been with; he was determined and loyal and sincere and, most importantly, Dean was there for you.

Your eyes instantly sought his when you opened them, and the hurt that greeted you broke your heart. You grabbed his face with both of your hands and held his eyes with yours. Stretching up on your tiptoes, you pressed your lips to his, relief spreading through you as you felt the tension leave his body. His plush tongue licked at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to his without a second’s thought.

With his hands on your hips he lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked you over to your bed. You had never really trusted anyone to lift or carry you like that before, but Dean was different; you trusted him more than anyone else, and you knew deep down that he would never let anything happen to you. He was your guardian angel, not that you would ever utter that phrase to him.

Dean laid you down on the side of the bed and you scooted up to rest on the pillows. You untied your robe to expose the new teddy, that you had bought specifically for his visit this weekend, while he shed out of his shirts and jeans. His eyes devoured you as he made his way up the bed, stopping to place well calculated kisses as he moved his way over your sensitive skin to your awaiting mouth. He kissed you deeply and with a mind reading skill that always left you breathless and wanting for more.

Feeling a surge of desire you positioned your hips and grabbed his shoulders so that you could roll the two of you over, needing to feel him under you. Something happened, one of the two of you bobbed when the other weaved, and one of your pillows slid too far and knocked the nightstand sending all of the candles rolling off in various directions. You laughed and glanced over, all of them seemed to have been doused with their sudden movements, dripping wax over the table and floor. With no imminent threat, you resumed your mission.

Less than a minute later, smoke filled your nose and you raised yourself off of Dean to look back over and see that your drapes were alight. 

“Oh my god!” You scrambled off of the bed and looked back to see that Dean wasn’t moving. “Dean!” He wasn’t responding.

You did the only thing that you could think to do; you pulled the table away from the wall and tore down the curtains, stomping out the flames. Luckily you had caught the blaze before anything else had caught fire. Any longer and you probably would have been too late to save your bedroom from permanent damage.

After you double checked that the embers on the material were out and that the other candles near the bed were blown out you looked over to check on Dean. Of course he had told you about how his mother had died, but he burnt bones for a living, you never would have thought that a little fire would put him in this kind of stupor.

As you rounded the bed he frantically looked up at you, his eyes were like saucers, blown wide with fear. He was shaking and looking between you, the candles, and the now bare window. Suddenly he jumped up from the bed and had you trapped in his vice-like grip.

“Dean,” you managed from your place, smashed against his chest, “I can’t breathe.”

He loosened his grip on you enough for you to be able to breathe again, but was still holding you tight. Caught in the awkward position you were in you could do little but to rub his shoulder with your one free hand, and run your fingers along his stomach where it was pinned between the two of you.

“Y/N,” his voice was wrecked, and not in the fun way.

“I’m right here babe, everything is fine,” you buried your face deeper into his chest.

“I couldn’t-” he took a steadying breath, “I can’t lose y-” his breath caught in his throat and he choked on the end of his sentence.

“Dean,” you tried to pull back to look him in the eye, but ended up with your face pressed even more into his chest, “Dean, I’m okay. You’re okay. Everything is fine.”

“It’s not fine, Y/N,” his whole body stiffened right before he practically shoved you away.

You stumbled with the sudden shift of leverage, “Dean?”

He wouldn’t look at you as he spoke, “I destroy everything that’s good in my life.”

“Dean, no-”

“I do, Y/N. It’s why I’ve been keeping my distance. Trying not to let myself…fall in love with you…” he hung his head down and shrunk back to sit on the bed, his hand moving to wipe a shaky palm down his face.

Your heart was hammering in your chest; on the one hand Dean had _basically_ just said that he loved you, and on the other you were sure that he was blaming himself for the curtains catching fire. Consoling him was your first instinct, so you sat next to him, without being too close, and put your hand on his knee. He didn’t move, but he didn’t reach out to take your hand either; he was just…still.

“Dean-”

“Don’t. Don’t tell me it wasn’t my fault, or that I don’t destroy every- _single_ -thing I come in contact with, because it was and I do. If I hadn’t of lit all these stupid candles to try to impress you-”

“Dean, nothing happened,” he wouldn’t look at you. You removed your hand from his knee and continued, “I hated those drapes anyways. I should thank you.”

He didn’t even crack a smile at your lame attempt at a joke. He really was going to go full on 'Mr. Self Deprecation' on you. You had known that he held himself responsible for various things, that were more than likely completely out of his control, like your pillow knocking over some candles for example, but to actually see him shut down and spiral down this dark hole; you didn’t know what to do. How do you tell someone you love them, when they can’t even love themselves?

You dropped to your knees and shoved your way between his legs. With one hand holding one of his knees open and your other lifting his chin so you could look him in the eyes, you stated, “I love you.”

He did smirk at that, a humorless, heartbreaking smirk and he tried to turn his face away from your, but you held his chin tighter, “I do Dean. I love you, and nothing you can say or do is ever going to change that.”

“Y/N, you don’t know. You don’t know what all I’ve-”

“I know enough. I know that you love your brother more than life itself, I know that you lay your life on the line for people you’ve never even heard of before every time you leave me. I know that there is nothing, nothing, you wouldn’t do to protect someone, _anyone_ , if you had the ability to do so. You have sacrificed yourself over and over again in a thankless job that hardly anyone knows about. You put everyone else before yourself and you can’t even see how wonderful that makes you,” tears were streaming down your face and you wiped at them angrily with the back of your hands, “You have no idea how much you mean to everyone you’ve ever met. You think so little of yourself; no wonder you don’t think anyone can love you. But you’re wrong!”

You stood on shaky legs, your nose was starting to run, and you could barely see through the tears in your eyes as you blindly made your way to the dresser where you had a box of tissues. You were trying to steady your breathing, but you hiccuped while blowing your nose and were surprised to feel Dean reach around you to grab you another tissue. He held it up for you between his first and second fingers and for a moment he looked like Rhett Butler holding out a handkerchief, if Rhett had had a military haircut and wore black boxer briefs; the absurd thought made you bust out laughing. He looked at you like he had done something else wrong and moved to drop his hand.

“No, Dean, thank you. I just- for a second you…you looked like Rhett Butler holding out a handkerchief for your sobbing damsel in distress. Then I sort of pictured Rhett in boxer briefs, and I lost it,” you shrugged, accepting the tissue from him and dabbing at your eyes.

“Rhett, huh? Well, at least you didn’t say I look like Ashley,” he half grinned at you, begging forgiveness with his eyes, as if he even needed to ask for it.

You sniffled and smiled back at him, “I think Sam is more of the Ashley type, don’t you?”

He pursed his lips together and shrugged, “Never really thought about it.”

Dean look like a lost puppy, not knowing if it was okay to be excited and jump around or wag its tail. He could be so infuriatingly adorable when he wasn’t even trying, which made it all the worse. If only he knew the power he had over you.

You reached out to him, he laced your fingers together and pulled you in close, “So…you love me, huh?”

Looking him straight in the eye you answered with all of your heart, “Yes, I do.”

The look in his eyes was an equal mix of joy and dread, like you had confirmed his deepest, most horrible wish. His fingers tightened around yours and he looked like he was about to push you away again right before he brought your face to his and kissed every last thought from your mind. For the rest of that night, and most of the following morning, you and Dean proved to each other just how much love there was between you; you had even forgotten all about being curious as to why he had lit all those candles to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
